memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Intendant's Lure/Chapter Two
Both Enterprise and Voyager emerge from the rift into a debris field from Terok Nor, on the bridge of Enterprise Commander Sito looks at her console. It looks like the Alliance destroyed the station with everything they had in their arsenal sir Commander Sito says as she looks at him. He turns to Captain Kadan. If you were evacuating DS9 in our universe how many you think wouldn't make it? Admiral Martin asked her as he turns to her. She looks at him. 15 didn't make it when the station was destroyed a few years ago Kadan says as she looks at her friend. Admiral Martin looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren set course for the ion trail of the Vor'cha class attack cruiser maximum warp, Mr. Kim tell Captain Chakotay were we're going Admiral Martin says as he looks at Lauren and then at Harry. He nods at him. Captain Chakotay has responded sir their following us to the coordinates Commander Kim says as he looks at the tactical console and then at Admiral Martin. Admiral Martin goes to the Captain's chair. Engage Admiral Martin says as he looks at Lauren. She presses the warp button. The Enterprise goes into a great arch and leaps into warp along with Voyager right behind them, meanwhile a cloaked Klingon warship is watching both ships. Get me Intendant Kira on subspace NOW! Korath says as he looks at his communications officer. He nods and inputs commands into the console. At Tantok Nor Typhuss and Intendant Kira is walking through ops as he looks at where he'll be commanding the Alliance forces against the Galactic Commonwealth forces, as she turns to him. So what do you think of your new outpost Intendant Kira says as she looks at Admiral Kira who is under mind control. He looks at her. Its great, it will serve me well says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Then Broca walks up to them. Sorry to disturb you Intendant but we received a subspace com link from Korath he reports that the USS Enterprise and USS Voyager have arrived Broca says as he's bowing before the Intendant. Intendant Kira gets frustrated. What can I do to get rid of that annoying Admiral Martin and his former ship mates and your former ship mates Intendant Kira says as she's not happy about hearing the news. Typhuss walks up to her. Kill them, of course says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. I like your thinking Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thank you, Intendant Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him then turns to Broca. Dispatch a squadron of Klingon warships to destroy them Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. Broca nods and goes to the console. I wonder what their going to think when they see you Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at Broca. What are you still doing get to work on that squadron and have your forces form a tight perimeter around the station I don't want those two ships screwing up my plans, I should of killed Admiral Martin in our last meeting when I had the chance Intendant Kira says as she looks at Broca then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, but he got away says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. The Enterprise and Voyager is at high warp on course for a nearby nebula cloud where the Vor'cha class attack cruiser was heading towards. On the bridge Admiral Martin is walking across the bridge as Kadan looks at him. John you're going to wear out the deck plating Kadan says as she looks at John. He sits down. Sorry just worried about Typhuss that's all Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. Then Commander Torres walks onto the bridge. Permission to assume the engineering station sir Commander Torres says as she looks at the Admiral and stands at attention. He smiles at her. Permission granted Commander Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. She relieves the young Ensign that was sitting at the console. Then the sensors beeped. Sir reading an echo on the motion sensors it reads as something tracking us from afar I think it could be.....Commander Kim says but never got to finish what he was about to say due to the ship shuttering about. A Klingon battle cruiser is firing at the Enterprise hitting it's dorsal shield armor.